bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 8-
Charles wakes up at 6:25 a.m. and gets on his laptop,when he sees he has a new message,but it won't open."Why the fuck isn't this opening?" Charles says."Because,it isn't for you to read" a voice says,which causes Charles to turn around and he sees a man with a gun to his face."This is a message from the Ancelloti's,don't fuck with us,ever" the man says and shoots Charles point blank in the face. "What the fuck?!" Charles yells and falls out of his bed.It turns out,it was all a dream.Charles then grabs his gun and searches every inch of his room,and he finds nobody else in the room."It was all a dream.That scared the living hell out of me.What time is it?" Charles says and looks at the time,to see its actually 6:25 a.m."Fuck this I'm going back to sleep" Charles says and goes back to sleep. When Charles wakes up it is 10:50 a.m. and he takes a shower,throws on some fresh clothes(not in his uniform), and decides to walk around campus,where as soon as he walks out of the boys dorm he is approached by Ted and Damon."What the fuck do you want?" Charles says to Ted."Look,I'm tired of fighting with you and I wan't to bury the hatchet.Here(Ted hands him a piece of paper), meet me at Comrades later so we can bury the hatchet and have a few drinks." Ted says to Charles."Why the fuck should I trust you?" Charles says to Ted."Look I have better things to do than fight with you,so lets just bury the hatchet" Ted says to Charles and holds out his hand as if he is expecting a handshake from Charles,and Charles shakes his hand."Fine,what time?" Charles says."Eight-Thirty" Damon says."Okay,see you then" Chales says and Ted and Damon leave."Fake ass jocks,I can tell when they're being fake,I've been surrounded by so many fake people all my life I can tell.Well if they start shit I'm gonna need some backup.I might go find Michael,see if he's doing anything later' Charles says and walks around campus until he finds Michael Diaz. "Hey Michael" Charles says when walking up to Michael."Hey Charles" Michael says to Charles."You know you missed morning classes right?" Michael contuines to say."Fuck morning classes.I had a fucked up dream though" Charles says to Michael."What happened in it?" Michael says to Charles."I was shot point blank in the face by a member of the Ancelloti's" Charles says."Ancelloti's?Ain't that that mafia family up in Liberty City?" Michael says to Charles."I think so.Hey are you doing later,I might need your help" Charles says to Michael."What do you need?" Michael says."At 8:30 the jocks want me to go to Comrades so we can 'bury the hatchet',but I don't trust them.I need some backup in case they try to start shit" Charles says."I'm sorry dude I can't help you,I got practice at 8:00 and its not over til 10:00.I don't think C-Money is doing anything though,you should try him. " Michael says to Charles."Alright,thanks for telling me" Charles says to Michael and leaves to go find C-Money. When Charles sees C-Money,he decides to walk up to him."Hey Charles" C-Money says as he sees Charles walking towards him."Hey C-Money.Are you doing anything later?" Charles says to C-Money."Not really,why?" C-Money says to Charles."I think I'm gonna need your help.The jocks say they wanna 'bury the hatchet' with me and I don't trust them.I went to Michael asking could he be my backup because they want me to meet them at Comrades and they don't want me packed but he said he has practice and he said I should go ask you.Since I know you got some bad rep with the jocks if they try to start something,it would be a good way for you to beat the living hell out of them.so,do you think you can be my backup?" Charles says to C-Money."Sure.What time do they want you to meet them at Comrades?" C-Money says to Charles."Eight-Thirty" Charles says."Alright,see you then" C-Money says to Charles."Okay" Charles says and walks away. At about 7:30 p.m. Charles decides to pick out what he is going to wear."Even though I know they're being fake,I still wanna look nice" Charles says while going through his wardrobe.Charles puts on a pair of dark jeans,black socks,red dress shirt,a black sports jacket, and some sneakers.He then spends the rest of his time watching tv.When its about 8:20 C-Money knocks on his door."Hey,you ready?" C-Money says."Yeah" Charles says and opens his door."Why the hell did you get dressed up? We're just going to Comrades" C-Money says to Charles."I still wanna look nice,just so I can kick their asses" Charles says to C-Money."Wait,I forgot something" Charles contuines and goes back and gets a stiletto knife."I thought the jocks said they don't want you packed,and why wouldn't you just take your gun?" C-Money says to Charles."If I took my gun then they would probably try to take it and fucking shoot me.And its easier to hide a stiletto knife" Charles says and they walk out to the parking lot."Do you think we should take my car?" C-Money says to Charles."Nah,the jocks would want to probably steal it.Don't you drive a Diablo Stallion?" Charles says to C-Money."Yeah" C-Money says."I've seen a few of them at some car shows.I remember this one guy tried to steal one,and the owner shot him point blank in the face" Charles says."Well,I guess we should walk then" C-Money says and they walk over to Comrades. When they enter Comrades they see Ted & Damon at the counter of the bar,Casey in a booth with Juri & Bo, and Kirby & 6 other jocks around the bar."Ted,look" Damon says and points to Charles."Well,I didn't know you would be bringing C-Shit with you" Ted says."Do you think I really trust you enough to not bring backup? If you do,then you're a fucking moron" Charles says to Ted."I'm not a moron,and do you think I would let you walk in here without being checked? Boys,check him" Ted says and Damon & Casey walk up and pat down Charles."He's not packing" Casey says to Ted."Okay then.Caldwell,come here.You too Clayton" Ted says."I don't like to be called Clayton" C-Money says angrily to Ted.While they're there they talk,chill,drink a little,and then Ted says something which causes Charles to be shocked.(also some of the jocks who were with kirby have now gathered around Ted) "So,Charles,how's your love life?" Ted says to Charles."What?" Charles says,shocked that Ted said that."Your love life.Like all the chicks who have turned you down and hated you" Ted says."Women like me now" Charles says to Ted."What?" Ted says."Maybe you haven't heard women like me now,alot of them,but some of them act like whores.I have luck now.Don't be trying to break my balls" Charles says."Relax, will ya? We're having a party I want to bury the hatchet.And if I was gonna break your balls,I wold talk about that chick back in Cincinnati you like" Ted says,which causes Charles & C-Money to look dead at him(Charles is shocked he knows about that)."What about her?" a jock says."Oh,I found out from his little cousin that this fuck right here has had a crush on a chick back in Cincinnati.I heard that when he would try to talk to her,sometimes he would get tounge-tied" Ted says,which causes the jocks to laugh."Ted,just fucking quit man" Charles says to Ted."Relax, I'm only kidding with you,we're having a party. I'm just trying to be nice & I'm breaking your balls, and you're getting fucking fresh. I'm sorry. I didn't meen to offend you." Ted says to Charles."I'm sorry too. It's okay. No problem" Charles says to Ted."Okay, salud" Ted says and Charles,C-Money,Ted,Damon, and the other jocks take a drink."I'm suprised he even knows what 'salud' means" C-Money whispers to Charles."I know,right." Charles says to C-Money. (Ted takes a drink)"She's probably a fucking whore anyway!" Ted yells outloud and laughs with the other jocks."Motherfucker!" Charles yells,takes a bottle,and smashes it in Ted's face."You don't fucking know her so don't fucking talk out her! And you don't even know about my life so mind your own fucking buisness! And quit hating on C-Money,you're just pissed because he could kick your ass!" Charles yells at Ted.Charles then takes out his stiletto knife and throws it at Damon."That bitch was packing!" a jock yells."Kick both of their asses!" Casey says and the jocks start to fight Charles & C-Money."I'm calling the cops!" the bartender yells and goes to the phone.Charles & C-Money get ganged up on,but C-Money busts a bottle in a jock's face & then stabs one that was punching Charles."You! Break it up!" a cop yells and 8 cops come in behind him."Run!" C-Money yells to Charles and Charles grabs his stiletto, and him and C-Money run out of the back,escaping the cops while they're arresting some jocks.Charles & C-Money then run to the parking lot and the the gates lock behind them.Charles & C-Money are then grabbed and tossed towards the middle of the parking lot(nobody else is in there)."You bitches think you're tough don't you? Well you're about to die!" Ted says(Ted,Damon, and Casey are there) and swings at C-Money for some reason,but Charles stabs him in the wrist,sweeps his leg, and then kicks him in the head,knocking him out.Damon then rushes at Charles but C-Money knocks him out with a few moves."Well,well,well,looks like its just you & us Casey" Charles says, and him and C-Money punch Casey in the face,knocking him out. C-Money & Charles then walk back to the Boy's Dorm."Hey C-Money,thanks for being my backup today." Charles says to C-Money."You're welcome.Oh and what Ted brought up was low,he's just a bitch don't listen to him" C-Money says."I'm not gonna listen to him.I wanna know why the fuck my little cousin would rat some stuff out to those fucking jocks though" Charles says."I would wanna know too.Well see you later Charles" C-Money says and leaves.Charles then sits on the steps for a couple minutes,then goes into his dorm room and watches tv. Category:Blog posts